Amor Lejano
by Chia Moon
Summary: Kintarou siempre la había amado desde lejos, involucrándose demasiado y preocupando a Shiraishi. Un día no solo tendrá que pensar en tomar una decisión si no que se llevará consigo algo que no le pertenece. HPBJackilyn


**III Regalo de cumpleaños para Jackilyn  
**

* * *

—Amor lejano—

KinSaku.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor, simplemente los uso como medio de creatividad para el fanfic.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Pareja:** KinSaku SakuRyo.

* * *

—¿Estás de broma? — Shiraishi miró al pelirrojo con cara claramente molesta. Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza—. Ni hablar, Kin-chan.

Kintarou puso morros.

—¡Me necesita!

El capitán guiñó los ojos con sorpresa. Miró a su inferior como si acabara de verle por primera vez. Kintarou seguía siendo el mismo pelirrojo atolondrado, incapaz de contenerse algunas veces, con una fuerza descomunal para su edad y claramente, un despistado en potencia.

—¿Qué te necesita? — repitió frotándose el ceño con el pulgar y el índice izquierdo—. Eso es claramente ridículo.

—¡No lo es! — Cabezón como él solo, golpeó con el pie el suelo. Algo rojo resbaló por su brazo derecho. Shiraishi aferró su muñeca rápidamente. Lo que menos necesitaba era a uno de sus hombres heridos.

—¿Te han herido?

Los ojos azules miraron hacia la sangre con desinterés. Estaba a punto de soltar algo cuando se volvió hacia la figura tras ellos, apoyada contra la puerta shôji. Un rápido vistazo fue suficiente. Bajo el kimono rosado había una pequeña marca oscura y por el olor, dedujo que era sangre.

—Tráela. Ni siquiera te has fijado si estaba herida.

Se giró sobre sus pies y abrió la habitación más cercana. Tras extender el futón esperó. Kintarou colocó el cuerpo femenino con mucho cuidado, observándola con aquel gesto que destacaba en los hombres enamorados.

Shiraishi no se lo hubiera creído si no fuera testigo.

Desde hacía unos meses Kintarou había estado llegando tarde a las reuniones, más despistado que de costumbre durante las batallas y generalmente, cuando estas terminaban, se marchaba a toda prisa. Shiraishi le había seguido una vez, preocupado, buscando qué era lo que tanto despistaba a uno de sus mejores chicos. Y resultó que era una mujer. Una adinerada que se escondía tras las puertas de una de las tantas casas de la zona de Seigaku.

Shiraishi había hablabado seriamente con él. El grupo Seigaku era uno de sus peores enemigos. No podía contar con la seguridad tranquila de no ser descubierto y tener un enfrentamiento contra ellos. Eso marcaría una guerra superior a la que estaba viviendo. Como Samurais debían de estar siempre listos para el ataque. Pero Kintarou se había dejado llevar por el amor, como si de un cachorro se tratara.

—¿Se pondrá bien? — Kintarou se removió inquieto por la habitación.

Shiraishi no supo diferenciar por cuál motivo exactamente. Si bien era porque ella estuviera herida o porque la tuviera desnuda frente a sus ojos. Él no comprendía el corazón de un hombre enamorado. Todavía no había llegado ese momento para vivirlo. Kintarou lo había descubierto antes. Lo que sí comprendía es que ningún varón enamorado se sentía cómodo con otro mirando lo que no le pertenecía.

—Necesito cuidarla, Kin-chan. Si vas a estar caminando, trae ropa para ella. Le hará falta. El kimono tendremos que destruirlo. Y no traigas ropas que marquen que ha estado en nuestra casa.

Kintarou le miró perplejo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la devolverás cuandito que esté curada. Te ha necesitado, la has curado. Bien. Ahora, la regresarás a donde pertenece. Salió herida por una rencilla interna de ese clan. Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver.

—¡Yo sí tengo! ¡Tengo mucho que ver! — protestó golpeando el suelo con el pie—. ¡Es mi…!

—¡Kintarou! — Shiraishi clavó la mirada en él, llevándose la mano derecha a la izquierda con claras intenciones de quitarse las vendas. Kintarou tragó—. Obedecerás lo que te he dicho. La devolverás y regresarás aquí.

Los dientes del pelirrojo rechinaron, pero Shiraishi sabía que no le desobedecería. No estaba prohibiéndole estar enamorado.

—La chica estará más segura en su hogar.

—No es cierto— replicó el pelirrojo—. Fue por culpa de ese Koshimae que estaba en medio de la batalla y salió herida.

—Echizen Ryoma, no Koshimae. Es uno de los mejores espadachines que tiene Seigaku. Como nosotros te tenemos a ti. — Cubrió con la sábana el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer y, a continuación, clavó su mirada en él—. Si quieres vengarte, ya tendrás tu oportunidad. A la larga, nosotros tendremos que enfrentarnos. Simplemente, no pierdas y recuerda que para poder conseguirla has de ganar. Ganar y llegar a lo más alto.

Los ojos del chico brillaron. Miró a la mujer sobre el futón y sonrió abiertamente. Shiraishi tuvo que hacerle sitio cuando se arrodilló junto a ella, tomándola en sus brazos. Los dejó a solas. Al menos, le daría espacio al menor. Un espacio para despedirse hasta que, ganaran la guerra y pudiera hacerla suya.

Sin embargo, lo que Kin-chan desconocía es que esa mujer no se había metido en medio de la batalla por nada. Esa mujer era Sakuno Echizen, y estaba casada con Ryoma Echizen desde hacía un año.

Para poder conseguirla solo había una oportunidad.

Matar a Ryoma Echizen.

* * *

N/A

Pues nada, un Kinsaku para variar el tema nwn.

¡Omedetto!


End file.
